Carta de una hija que no llego a Nacer
by angel de acuario
Summary: Yo no sé lo que quiere decir esa palabra aborto, pero imagino que es el nombre del monstruo que me tronchó la vida. Ahora te escribo mamita, para decirte que te amo... y para decirte: "¡Cuántos deseos tenía de ser tu hijita!"


**La historia no me pertenece, solo la adapte a Saint Seiya esta la encontré por internet, los personajes son de su repectibo Autor .**

Querida Mamita:

Estoy ahora en el cielo, sentada en el regazo de Cristo. El me ama y llora conmigo porque me han destrozado el corazón. ¡Quería ser yo tu niña! Todavía no comprendo lo que ha pasado.

Desde el primer momento en que me dí cuenta de que existía, de que era un ser humano, me sentí muy feliz. Residía en un lugar obscuro, pero muy cómodo. Notaba que ya tenía deditos en mis manitas y en mis pies. Estaba bien adelantada en mi desarrollo aunque todavía no estaba lista para salir de mi habitación. Empleaba la mayor parte del tiempo pensando y durmiendo. Aún desde los primeros días de mi existencia se me desarrolló un tremendo apego por ti, mamita.

A veces, cuando te oía llorar, lloraba contigo. Otras veces gritabas y luego te ponías a llorar. Oía cuando mi papaíto contestaba gritándote enfadado. Esto me ponía muy triste pero esperaba que todo pasara pronto. A veces me preguntaba por qué llorabas con frecuencia.

En una ocasión lloraste todo el día. ¡Cómo padecí yo contigo! No podía imaginar siquiera la causa de tanta infelicidad. Ese mismo día ocurrió algo terrible. Un monstruo feroz se introdujo en mi habitación donde descansaba calentita y cómoda.

Sentí pánico y comencé a gritar desesperadamente, pero mis gritos no eran escuchados. Imagino que te tenían amarrada porque no hiciste el menor esfuerzo por socorrerme. Tal vez fue que nunca oíste la voz de mi desesperación.

El monstruo se me iba acercando más y más y yo con alaridos de horror te decía: ¡"Mami, Mami, socórreme por favor! ¡Mamaíta ayúdame!" ¡Estaba tan sobrecogida de terror! Grité y grité hasta más no poder. Entonces el monstruo comenzó a desprenderme los bracitos. ¡Cuánto me dolían! Sentía un dolor tan fuerte que nunca lo podré describir. Le rogué que me dejara, pero ni caso me hizo. Grité y grité horrorizada cuando me arrancó una pierna. Aunque el dolor era muy intenso me dí cuenta de que me estaba muriendo. Me torturaba pensar que nunca ibas a ver mi carita y que nunca te oiría decirme: "Te amo".

Yo quería secar tus lágrimas y que no lloraras más. ¡Había hecho tantos planes para hacerte feliz, mamita! Era imposible, todos mis sueños se me habían evaporado. Aunque estaba horrorizada y muy dolorida, mi quebrantado corazón era mi mayor dolor. ¡Cuánto deseaba yo ser tu hijita! Pero, ya no podía ser, me estaba muriendo por una muerte horripilante. Sólo podía imaginar las terribles cosas que te estaban haciendo. Antes de que me tiraran a la basura quería decirte: "Te amo mamaíta"; pero no sabía cómo hacértelo entender. De todos modos no hubiera tenido aliento para pronunciarlas pues estaba ya muerta.

Entonces sentí que me elevaba. Un poderoso ángel me llevó en sus brazos a un lugar hermoso; lloraba todavía, aunque ya mi dolor había desaparecido. El ángel me llevó donde Jesús y me depositó en sus brazos. Jesús me dijo que me amaba y que era mi Padre, ésto me hizo inmensamente felíz. Le pregunté al Señor qué era aquello que me había ocasionado la muerte y El me contestó suavemente: "El aborto, lo siento hija mía, sé lo que has pasado".

Yo no sé lo que quiere decir esa palabra aborto, pero imagino que es el nombre del monstruo que me tronchó la vida. Ahora te escribo mamita, para decirte que te amo... y para decirte: "¡Cuántos deseos tenía de ser tu hijita!". Hice todo lo imposible por sobrevivir, quería vivir. Tenía voluntad de vivir. Pero era tavía muy pequeña y el monstruo era demasiado fuerte para mí. Me succionó desprendiéndome los brazos y las piernas, y luego se tragó el resto de mi cuerpecito. En tales circunstancias era imposible sobrevivir, pero quería dejarte saber que traté y traté de quedarme contigo, pues yo no quería irme.

Mamita, también quiero decirte que te cuides mucho de ese monstruo, el aborto. Te amo y no quisiera que pasaras por el sufrimiento que pasé yo. Por favor mamita, cuídate mucho.

Te ama,

Tu bebita

Sasha Kido.


End file.
